The Life of Charles Crestsilver: The Surprising Truce
A Note From The Author This story takes place in the past. Any rank or occupation changes that have occured between then and now aren't mentioned. This is a fictional story. The events that unfold did not happen. All characters in the story, however, are all real (either in game on in the movies). I hope you enjoy the Life of Charles Crestsilver: The Surprising Truce! Protagonists Main Protagonist: Charles Crestsilver Screen Shot 2012-12-17 at 9.41.34 PM.jpg|The Leader: Charles Crestsilver Screen Shot 2012-12-17 at 9.16.52 PM.jpg|The Fighter: Brownbeard The Great Screen Shot 2012-12-17 at 9.22.50 PM.jpg|The Informer: Capt. Stone Jade Stormrose.jpg|The Medic: Jade Stormrose, with Charles Crestsilver Captain Nick.jpg|The Brute: Captain Nick Jumbee.jpg|The Supplier: Jumbee, with Flatts Bill Plunderbones.jpg|The Cover-Up: Bill Dagger, with Jumbee Lord Mallace.jpg|Lord Andrew Mallace Co. Main Protagonists: Captain Nick Side Protagonists: Lord Andrew Mallace Jumbee Capt. Stone Brownbeard the Great Bill Dagger Jade Stormrose Ned Edgewalker Antagonists Screen Shot 2012-12-19 at 6.48.02 PM.jpg|Lord Johnny Goldtimbers (Charles in background) Lord Mallace.jpg|Lord Andrew Mallace Jolly Roger2.jpg|Jolly Roger Blackbeard.jpg|Edward "Blackbeard" Teach Lord Beckett.jpg|Lord Beckett, with his men Davy Jones.jpg|Davy Jones, and his crew Brownbeard the Great 2.jpg|The Traitor: Brownbeard the Great, working with the Navy for gold. Main Antogonists: Lord Johnny Goldtimbers and Maxamillion Co. Main Antagonist: Lord Andrew Mallace Side Antagonists: Brownbeard the Great Blackbeard Jolly Roger Davy Jones Lord Beckett Chapter 1: The Plan "This gastly weather is putting us behind schedule," said Captain Silvers of the EITC's private fleet. The real hero behind this disguise was Charles Crestsilver, master of plans and disguise. He'd played the part for months now just to be trusted into the EITC ranks and get free pass into the prisons. "Begad man," he said to one of the guards, "The food and weapon shipments must be made immediately if we are to keep our heads." The weather was that of the thickest fog, from which you could only see a few inches in front of you. Just as Charles had planned. He blew a shrill whistle in the air, which would normally signal changing crew shifts. But this time, it meant him and his trusty spies would hide in the fog and slit the guards throats one by one. When the last one was thrown overboard, Charles had his men hide as they approached the secret British prison of the Maison de Lunes. Chapter 2: The Arrival "Halt," said Maxamillion, one of the guards posted at the Maison de Lunes, "What is your business here?" Charles looked him straight in the eyes, and with a snooty, British persona he said, "Why, odd's fish sir, it's me. Captain Silvers, here with the weapons and supplies for the guards." Maxamillion looked at his papers. He nodded after seeing Captain James Silvers on the list. "Well, put 'em in the basement and be on your way." Maximillion replied hastily, "We don't need that demmed Crestsilver fellow threatening the mission." Charles went on his way with his "crew" and carried the crates towards the cells instead of the basement. All according to plan. At least, until he was then stopped by 2 guards, who walked towards him, bayonets ready. Chapter 3: The Rescue "Why my dear fellows," Charles or "Captain Silvers" explained to them, "I was told by Maxamillion himself that I was to take a left ''at the cross section. I'll just go back and..." With that he whirled out his hidden knife and slashed at one man while one of his men aimed down his pistol at the other. With that, Charles took the keys and went to rescue his friends and crew. Captain Nick, Charles's cousin and a massive brute. Jumbee, their undead supplier of all nessesary items, ships, bases, you name it. Brownbeard the Great, the most skilled mercenary fighter ever known. And Capt. Stone, Charles's other cousin but direct go-to for EITC matters. These 5 men were known as the Silver's Savvys, the most notorious group of Anti-British men to sail the Caribbean. They didn't have time for thanks because at that moment, Maxamillion appeared in the doorway. "Sorry about the harshness earlier it's just that..." he noticed the freed prisoners and the dead guards. With shock, he shouted, "Men! Men! Captain Silvers has freed the prisoners! Arrest him at once! Captain Silvers, you are hearby relived from EITC duty... PERMANENTLY!" Within seconds, guards blocked nearly every escape route. Except, not the windows. Unfortunately, the base was on the top of a 80 foot cliff... with water at the bottom. Charles knew it was risky but he had no choice. His crew noticed what he was about to do, looked at each other, and nodded. The 5 men ran towards the window. Chapter 4: The Escape Maxamillion watched as Charles Crestsilver and the Silver's Savvys jumped out of the window into the sea below. Maxamillion shouted to his men to get down to the shore, "Don't let him escape men!" Maxamillion grabbed one of Charles's spies by the neck and dragged him into one of the prisons. Nobody noticed this and kept swimming out to the Silver Crest, Charles's personal Upgraded Light Frigate. "Cast off!" Charles shouted to his men and they were off, far from the nearest EITC. "Thank ye fer savin' our hides back thar," Captain Nick said to him as they sailed, "They were plannin' to hang us by sunrise." "No problem, now let's get down to business." Captain Nick, Charles, and a few of Charles's spies gathered around a map in his quarters. It showed the strategic locations for a battle planned at Padres Del Fuego. After hours of discussion, they finally got through the entire plan. "We attack here and deliver the final blow here. Any questions?" Charles said. "What if someone happens to find out about our plan?" Captain Nick asked. "Trust me, Nick. That could never happen. Our men are highly trained and impossible to catch. No need to make any sort of plans." Back on deck, Jumbee was walking around while Capt. Stone took a nap. He'd been so bored that he'd been trying to name all the men that walked by. There was Brownbeard and the spies: Matthew, Jack, Henry, and... where was Christopher? He'd seen each of these men at least 5 times now but Christopher hadn't shown up once. He walked over to Brownbeard. "Have you seen Christopher anywhere?" "Nay," said Brownbeard, "Not since the prison break..." It hit them all at once. He must've been captured. They decided to run and tell Capt. Stone when they saw a note. In a fancy cursive handwriting, a note was written and placed on Christopher's hammock. It talked about how he couldn't handle the job and jumped overboard. He also misspelled "beat". This deeply concerned them and they decided to tell Charles. As they went into his quarters, they passed by and didn't notice the EITC spy taking off in one of the rowboats. He was writing a report to his boss, Lord Andrew Mallace. In a fancy cursive type of writing. Chapter 5: The Meeting "Sir!" The spy ran into the meeting, soaking wet, "My mission was a success. It turns out Charles Crestsilver was Captain Silvers in disguise. Him and his crew have been tricked into thinking the spy threw himself overboard." "That will be enough," Lord Mallace told him, "Your gold is in Vault #23, the key is under the staircase." The spy ran off to collect his gold. "Now Max," he told the now promoted member of the EITC, "What did you say you had for me?" "I have captured one of Charles's spies (Christopher) and he had documents about his plans. It was unfortunate that he didn't survive the 'session'," Maxamillion explained to Lord Mallace and Lord Goldtimbers at the meeting, "Charles plans to walk in as Captain Silvers and cause a distraction as his men, dressed as guards, discover Lord Beckett's chambers. They're going to send a message to King George to stop sending troops permanently. Then assassinate Beckett so that the orders won't be sent for another few years, because any new lord to be appointed won't be as trusted by King George. By that time, him with his guild, his army, and all the rebellious scum of the Caribbean could easily take out most of our men and cause a Caribbean revolution against us. It's a catastrophy!" As the lords contemplated how to solve this issue, Lord Goldtimbers figured out the "perfect plan". "Ok so here's how it'll go," he said, "We know his plan, so we just need to stop him. Extra security outside Beckett's chambers, guards hidden inside, and for Charles, leave him to me." They made a few tweeks and agreed on the plan. Then, they made the arrangements needed for it to take place successfully. Lord Johnny left the room. Lord Mallace started to follow but forgot his coat and went back. He saw Maxamillion speaking to someone mysterious and hid in the corner. "Get me Blackbeard." Maxamillion told his personal courier secretly, "And... Jolly Roger. And Davy Jones. And the best mercenary you can find." The courier ran off with his instructions. "This is going to be my shining moment. I'll destroy all the key members against the EITC and free my debt with the pirates. But Lord Mallace and Lord Goldtimbers can't find out." Lord Mallace hid in the corner, behind the coatrack, listening to the whole plan. He muttered to himself quietly. "Trying to pay off your debt with those cursed pirates, eh Max? That would interfere with our plans. I must warn Johnny Goldtimbers." Chapter 6: The Run-In Charles sat at his desk wondering why Christopher would do something like this. It made no sense. The ship had landed in Port Royal and he sat in his house contemplating. The rest of his men went for some drinks at the Rowdy Rooster. He decided to walk around town and get some air. As he passed by Edgar Shipcrash Weaponry, a rushed man ran into him at full speed. "Hey watch where you're going..." Charles paused as he noticed it was Lord Mallace. He pulled out his sabre at pointed it at Mallace's head. "What are you doing here?" Charles asked him threateningly. "Well," Mallace replied, "The EITC needs your help." "With?" "We figured out your plan after kidnapping Christopher..." "Christopher is dead," Charles replied harshly. "No," Mallace told him, "It was a set up. But Max killed him in our interrigation sessions. Max, also, is trying to mangle with the plan to pay back his debt with Davy Jones, Jolly Roger, and Blackbeard. He thinks that they'll just kill you and be done. But they'll destroy the whole EITC if they work together!" "Good," Charles said, "No more EITC means my work is done. But why haven't they worked together before then?" "Because the EITC have made sure they stay apart," Mallace continued to say, "Whenever their ships get close we attack them. It causes many losses but it saves many more. If they destroy the EITC, they will band other pirate leaders together through force and kill everyone who gets in their way." Charles hesitated to think things over. Was Mallace telling the truth? They used to be friends at a time but that was long ago. "So will you help save the EITC?" Mallace asked him. "For one time and one time only." Charles hesitated. He retracted his sword. "Fine," Charles replied, "But... make sure I get free passage away from you EITC after it's all over," Charles told him. "Deal." They shook hands and started to make their plans for the upcoming battle. Chapter 7: The Set-Up Charles and Mallace ran to Lord Goldtimbers. "Why did you bring that TRAITOR in here, Mallace?" Goldtimbers questioned. "Both of our men and us agree that we need a temporary alliance," Mallace told him, "To stop Maxamillion from destroying the EITC." "What!?" Goldtimbers shouted, "I thought he was with us!" "He is," Charles butt in, "But he tried to pay back his debts with the head pirates, like Blackbeard and so on, by allowing them to come and help destroy me." Charles and Mallace told Johnny about how if they met, they'd destroy both of them and create a pirate empire in the Caribbean. They also told them their idea to stop it. "So," Goldtimbers said, "I finally can get rid of you and it costs me my life as well. Fine. Mallace, rally the troops and head towards Kingshead. I have an idea to help your plan." As they walked off, Goldtimbers stopped Charles at the door. "And just so were clear, this is the last time we ever team up," he put a knife against Charles's throat, "Deal?" Charles didn't even need a second of thought. "Deal." Johnny withdrew the knife and boarded his ship to Kingshead. "Fire the cannons." The Silver Savvy's onboard heard the command and jumped off the ship. Lord Goldtimbers's ship shot at Charles's. The Green Mariner'' sank at the port. Charles and his team aimed their weapons at Goldtimbers's head. "Calm down, this is so we don't have you trying to go on a separate ship when the fighting begins. There's strength in numbers, you know." With that, Charles and his team boarded his ship and they sailed off the Kingshead. Chapter 8: The New Members They landed at Kingshead. It was a deserted ghost-town. "Where is everyone?" Mallace asked. "Oh, that's what I forgot to do," Charles remembered, "My men were supposed to make a commotion down in Padres to draw their attention. I forgot to cancel it." They decided that it would take too long to send people there and collect everyone to head back. "We need to fight them ourselves," Captain Nick proposed. The rest of Silver's Savvys agreed and then set-up the plan. Within a few seconds on finishing the trap, Maxamillion's ship was spotted in the distance. Following behind it were the Queen Anne's Revenge, the Flying Dutchman, and the Harkaway. "Prepare for Battle!" Jumbee shouted. Brownbeard hid behind the crates, Jumbee climbed up a building and grabbed a rope, and Capt. Stone stood behind the doors. Captain Nick and Charles were grabbed by Lord Goldtimbers and Lord Mallace to seem captured. Then, conflict sounded outside the fort. Jack Daggerstealer (Caribbeanrebellion leader and Charles's friend) sailed up to the incoming ships. "Take this, Maxamillion!" he shouted. That was when he fired the cannons on him. After he damaged the ship, he had a look of triumph. Though only for a second. Then, he noticed the other 3 ships behind Max. At that moment, Ned Edgewalker (an old friend of Charles's who is in the Brethren Court) came to attack Jolly Roger. "What? Another ship?" he said towards Jack's ship, "Who are you?" "The name's Jack Daggerstealer, leader of the..." "My name's Ned Edgewalker. I came to kill Jolly Roger. What are you here for?" "I came for Maxamillion," Jack told him, "I didn't expect these guys though." "Well, I didn't expect Max, Davy, or Blackbeard. Their too strong together," Ned shouted to him, "Look, there's a ship down near Kingshead, let's see if they'll help." They started sailing away. Though their ships were damaged, they still sailed faster than the other ships. "Wait, that's Johnny Goldtimber's ship!" Jack shouted, "It's probably a trap!" "Relax, Jack. They would be firing cannons this time of day, and listen... silence." Jack was reluctant but seeing no other choice they sailed to the island fort. Chapter 9: The Predator Becomes the Prey Charles and Captain Nick looked at each other in confusion over the cannon sounds. "Do ye think they destroyed each other?" Nick asked openly. "No," Mallace replied, "They're too smart for that." As they heard footsteps approach the doors, they got ready to attack. "Charge!" Jumbee shouted. They charged at the unsuspecting intruders. Capt. Stone slammed the doors into them, Jumbee swung down upon them, and Brownbeard kept hidden behind the crates, for some odd reason. Right as they were about to fire upon and slash at the intruders, Capt. Stone looked and saw who they were. "Stop!" he shouted, "It's Ned and Jack!" Charles and everyone else looked in astonishment. Charles and the rest of the Silver's Savvys ran up to greet them and expain their situation. Goldtimbers and Mallace were infuriated. Two of the EITC's wanted men were standing right there and they couldn't touch them. "I say we arrest them anyways," Goldtimbers whispered to Mallace, "We take them by surprise, carry them to the dungeons, and then make peaceful arrangements with Maxamillion." Mallace couldn't believe what Lord Johnny was suggesting. However, he went along with it. "Come with me to get some ammunitions," Goldtimbers told the men, "Since these two imbeciles ruined our plan, we need heavy ammunitions." Charles was reluctant and sent Jumbee, Capt. Stone, and Captain Nick to fetch the ammuntion with Mallace and Johnny. "Make haste," Ned told them, "Our enemies will be here very soon. Though I wonder what's keeping them." Back on the Harkaway, Jolly Roger, Blackbeard, and Davy Jones speak about their upcoming attack. "Maxamillion says that Charles is in there," Davy told them, "That scoundrel owes me his soul for his father's sword." "I want Goldtimbers and Mallace," Jolly hissed at them, "They've ruined my plans for the last time. They didn't keep their end of Beckett's bargain, so they better get the best treatment in yer locker, Jones." Blackbeard had no initial target. He was in it for the power and fame that came with defeating the EITC. However, returning that traiterous Jumbee to his crew for eternity would be pleasure enough. I wonder how much I can get out of Jolly if I take his precious Captain Nick. He was one of his best fighters. ''Blackbeard thought to himself. ''And I'm sure Davy would pay me handsomly to hand Charles over to him. ''As the pirates discussed their terms of capture and killing, Maxamillion walked on deck. "Gents," he told them, "My men have fixed your ships. We shall now sail for Kingshead and enact our vengeance!" Chapter 10: The Betrayal As Brownbeard the Great sat behind the crate, he recalled why he was hiding there in the first place. Yes, it was part of Charles's plan, but it was also something more. He recalled earlier that week. As Brownbeard was strolling through, mourning the loss of Christopher, he became increasingly drunk. Soon, he was harassing street venders andscaring children. Soon, however, the gold ran out. Now he would go grab some from the ship, but Charles's had this ''ludicrous rule about staying sober unless during celebrations. If he returned, he's be kicked from the team. Soon, he heard footsteps behind him. The perfect unison of them meant that it was the British. Curses, he thought, One of them street venders must've called the guard. With that, he drew his sword on the patrol. He charged at the unexpecting British men with pure rage in his eyes. Within minutes, most of the patrol had either been killed or ran away. "Wait, wait!" a small carrier cried, "We had... well now I'' have a letter for you!" Brownbeard, pistol aimed at the courier's skull, took the letter. ''Dear Mr. Brownbeard I, Lord Maximillion the Great, request your services at the hands of the EITC's greater good. I have recieved knowledge that you are the finest and most skillful mercenary this side of the Espanola. It seems fair to warn you, though a man of your background needs no explanation, that your fellow comrades in this endeavor are a tad unorthodox. This is the most important factor in my choosing of you to serve in this mission of highest prestige and upmost importance instead of a fellow EITC assassin. More information will be given about date, time, objective, and your fellow associates at a later date of my choosing. You need not fret, your pay will be tenfold that of your usual assignments. Good day. '' - Lord Maximillion the Great of the EITC'' Brownbeard looked it over and over. It seemed legit. He withdrew his pistol. "Tell your 'Lord Max' that I be in. But I'' want to know within the next twenty-fer hours all the information he's keepin' from me." The courier nodded and scurried off... Brownbeard sighed, thinking of how he could work around it. He really needed the money, but is betraying his team worth it all? He remembered why he needed the money so badly. ''They're just gonna have to get over it, he thought with a shudder going down his spine. Chapter 11: The Ransom "That takes care of them," Lord Johnny Goldtimbers said with a chuckle. Mallace could hear the uproar of shouts coming from the prisons. It hadn't been easy getting Jumbee, Captain Nick, and Capt. Stone down there, but they had done it. The sound made Mallace cringe with a feeling of guilt. "Sir, what will happed when Charles finds out?" Mallace asked. "Don't worry, I've got a contingency plan for that," Goldtimers replied. They headed back to the surface. "Where are the rest of the Silver's Savvys?" Ned asked. "They're still getting supplies ready. I tried to tell them to forget it, but they wouldn't listen," Johnny explained. That's odd, ''Charles thought, yes they're stubborn, but they can easily lift a few crates''. "The plan's been changed," Mallace said, "We're going to hold you 'prisoner' and hand you over to the pirates. When you're inside the ship, make your escape and head back here for future planning." "That's a terrible idea!" Jack shouted, "They're going to kill us first chance they get! And if they don't, what if we can't escape?" "I'm going to go run the idea by the rest of the crew," Charles said. But it was too late. The doors swung open. Goldtimbers and Mallace knocked Charles, Ned, and Jack unconscious. The pirates entered with Max. "Max," Mallace said, spitting on the ground. "Mallace," he replied, "Don't look so surprised to see me." Max walked up closer and whispered, "Look, I hate them as much as you. But you know they won't stop. Just hand over the people they want and they'll be on their way for a month or so." Goldtimbers, on the otherhand, was shocked. Davy Jones wasted his 1 day out of 10 years on land for this. He must be really serious. Davy Jones stepped forward. "Give me Charles Crestsilver. He's avoided serving me crew for 12 years now!" Goldtimbers eagerly threw the unconscious Charles at his feet. Davy picked him up with his claw. "Well, well, well. Look at you. All washed up! You're glory days are over!" He threw him into the ground. Mallace tried to hide the guilt and betrayal he felt. Blackbeard was next to make demands. "I want 1/3 of all the gold in your vault. As well, I want you to hand over Jumbee and Captain Nick." He looked over just in time to see Jolly Roger's jaw drop at the last demand. "Ye have no right!" Jolly shouted, making his way over. He reached out to grab Blackbeard's neck when the Queen Anne's Revenge sailed close enough to shore to hit Jolly with the flamethrower. Jolly backed away. "I have just as much right as you," Blackbeard taunted, "It wasn't on your list, so I took it. You may have him for a handsome fee, or he dies." Jolly grunted. "Fine! But I want them!" he shouted pointing to Goldtimbers and Mallace. Before they could react, Brownbeard shot them in the knees, and they fell. "Sorry mates," he said, "Just good business." He dragged them to Jolly. "I will not pretend to enjoy your suffering," he told them, "And Edward (Blackbeard), I'll pay yer ransom, but watch yer back." With all debts payed, they took off with their "prizes". To Be Continued... More will be added shortly. For now, enjoy! Category:POTCO Category:POTCO Stories Category:Plank's Publishing